T 'N' T
by DarkLover4Life
Summary: Tenten and Tomatoes? With Sasuke around? Oh dear, What could possibly happen with these three things Involved? Well Read and Find Out! Oneshot for now Possible Twoshot.
1. Dinner

****Disclaimer: I don't own naruto Or any of it's characters, Why hello again my lovely readers This is a OneShot possible Twoshot, About Sasuke and Tenten! If people like my story Then I will turn it into a twoshot if not then stay as a oneshot... But im working on other stories and they wont just be about naruto. Ah Anyway here I give T 'N' T! Enjoy... Warning! Does contain some Lime. (blushes) So don't like Lime don't read, Now Enjoy.. Dudes and Dudettes.****

It was a calm evening, Then sun was setting casting an orange glow among The Ninja Village known as Konoha. Ninjas and regular people were on their way home from shopping, errands,missions and such eager to get home after a hard day at work. There was one Kunoichi out carrying Brown Bags eager to get home to dump the load on the counter so she can make dinner than train afterwards. Yes The Kunoichi's Name was Tenten. Just Tenten no last name or whats so ever But all of that was about to change For our little Weapon's Mistress was engaged, To none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenten smiled slightly She and Him have been together for a year Now. She being 18 While Sasuke was 17, Sakura didn't Take the news lightly She got even more made when Lady Tsunade approved the relationship.

But as time flew by Sakura finally accepted them together, She and Tenten became On friendly terms. Naruto was also very Happy saying that Sasuke was 'Off the market.' Time really did fly. Tenten laughed to herself. She was a very strong minded Kunoichi And like her partner Rock Lee she Didn't give up not until the very end. Tenten was crazy for adventure. Always training And Finding out new weapon styles that she could use in combat.

Soon Tenten was at her Two-story house. She lived here with her finance. Until the old Uchiha Mansion was finished. You see Sasuke wanted to rebuild the uchiha mansion for him, his future wife and children So They lived in her house until the mansion Was complete.

Tenten walked in door seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged and made her way into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Tenten set the brown bags down and pulled out Tomatoes, Butter, Milk, Salt, Red vinegar, Red onions, Eggs, Green jasmine tea, flour, Chives, Potatoes, A Loaf of 5 italian grain bread, Lemons, Apples and Such. Once she finally had all the ingredients on the counter Tenten started to open the shelves to put some of the things away, Tenten started humming a mindless tune, When suddenly she stopped.

She thought she heard something, narrowing her eyes she quickly scanned the Kitchen bar and through the doorway that lead into the living room.. Nothing While having really good eyesight she has extremely good hearing as well. after looking around for the third Time she shrugged but that still didn't help her uneasyness. So She returned at her task at hand so very unaware that a figure was watching her in the darkness. The Figure smirked.

:::Few Minutes later...:::

Tenten had a small smile on her face as she chopped the tomatoes on the counter. Tonight she was making Tomato salad with Soup dumplings. The salad for Sasuke The soup dumplings for her, She chopped away adding them into the bowl as she went. Once she was done she went to the spice cabbinet took out several spices and added them into the salad. stirred for a bit then nodded her head in satisfaction, Sasuke was going to love it! She only turned her back for a minute when she stopped frozen. There it was again. Suddenly Tenten took a Kunai from her pouch and Threw it at the other presence.

But Tenten smirked she realized who's chakra signature it was.. Sasuke. He was holding the Kunai tenten threw a few seconds ago his smirk matching hers She stared at him still decked out in his ninja gear the same as herself. She spoke,

"Nice try Uchiha." Tenten knew that sasuke really didn't like it when she said his surname but she did it just to spite him

But apparently this didn't faze him as it normally would. He was still smirking, Tenten frowned

"Your getting better at your skills Love." He shot back at her.

Tenten's eyes grew wide. She absoulutely hated it when he called her that! The weapon mistress was not like most girls, she didn't dig pet names and mushy crap. Obiously Her finace wanted a challenge There was no way she was going to lose!

Sasuke's eyes stopped staring at Tenten for a moment to stare at the bowl filled with chopped tomatoes on the counter a few feet away from her. When he stopped staring at her Tenten knew wehre he was looking, Oh no! Tenten rushed to the Tomato salad and put it protectively behind her eyes never leaving his form. And Sasuke apparently found this amusing for he put Tenten's Kunai on the counter folded his arms on his chest and leaned against the doorway amusement show in his dark eyes.

"I don't think so!" She shouted

"Think what Love?" He asked but he knew perfectly well.

"You must wait until dinner for this Uchiha." Tenten said slowly

"Hn."

"I mean it! besides im not just going to give it to you right now. if you want it you have to fight for it."

Suddenly He gave a devilish Grin. "Is That a bet Tenten?"

The words flew out of Tenten's mouth before she could stop it "It sure is!" her hand flew to her mouth the other clutching the wooden bowl. Sasuke got off the wall and started to circle his Finace That Grin still on his handsome face. Tenten's eyes were narroed as she watched Him waiting for him to make a move, And not a few seconds later he did Lunged for her only to dodge and jump for the kitchen counter She quickly put the bowl down so nothing could spill and then covered it with a lid but when she turned around she Saw him standing right behind her. She held in her gasp of surprise and tried to push him away but he grasped her waist and pulled her closer to his body. he merly grinned at her while she glared him and tried to push him off. But did her no good To keep her distracted Sasuke bent his head to her ear and whispered "I Win."

To which she stopped struggling for a minute and responded "Its not Over yet Uchiha."

Her only answer was a dark chuckle. Tenten growled low in her throat. she suddenly went and bit his neck rather painfully making Him lose his grip on her. His Fiance swung out her leg to hit the underside of his knees and he fell to the floor tenten took quick work of this and raced back to the salad. and kept it behind her.

"Like I said." Tenten's tone turned smug "It's not over-" She never got to finish that statement because sasuke Grabbed her feet and pulled her to the ground making her release a little yelp and Fall to the ground. but she rolled away from him But Sasuke got up from the floor and knelt over Tenten who propped up on her elbows. "No." Tenten said

But It was too late for Sasuke here had grabbed the bowl of tomato salad and then straddled her taking off the lid and started to eat the cut tomatoes one by one. In her face. Tenten Growled at him with an deadly glare on her face still leaning on her elbows

"That was suppose to be for dinner." tenten said through her teeth Sasuke ignored her still munching on the salad But stopped when Tenten reached for it. he put the bowl down grabbed her wrists in his hand and put his full body weight on her. tenten grunted a bit before saying "Your heavy!"

He just grinned at her before leaning down and catching her lips in a chaste kiss. Tenten was certaintly Surprised But she closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. Just as the kiss was going to go deeper Sasuke Pulled away. Still staring at her.

"I hate it when you do that." Tenten said

"Thank you Tenten. Its very tasty." He said at last.

"Screw it." Tenten mumbled as she freed one ofher hands she pulled sasuke's head back down for another kiss. And to say that sasuke was surprised you guessed right! Tenten never really started a kiss but when she did it always made Sasuke's day. All to soon she pulled away and whispered "Dinner." Tenten could tell that Sasuke wanted to continue, but she wanted to have dinner first then maybe continue.. maybe. "Oh and your welcome."

So with all her force she finally managed to push Sasuke off her while brushing some imaginary dirt off her shirt. picking up the forgotten salad she peerd inside satisfyed that he had only eaten a small amount. So she put the bowl back down on the counter and went to the pantry and pulled out twomore tomatoes and rinsed them off. she walked over to the cutting board and began To chop them She hummed quietly But her eyes kept darting over where Sasuke stood making sure he didn't move. But she stopped and scooped up The chopped up tomato and proceeded to drop them in the bowl as she went back for the rest two arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. She gasped as she felt sasuke start to kiss her neck. And grip her waist tighter.

"Sasuke." Tenten said

She heard a grunt against Her neck a sign that he heard her.

"Dinner." She tried to keep her voice in check.

"It Can Wait." He mumbled

"No."

"Hn."

He then turned her around and slamed her against the counter And placed his mouth on hers. Tenten finally gave up And kissed back while threading her fingers through his hair. He pushed her harder against the counter and it was digging in her skin but Tenten didn't care only enjoying this moment with sasuke. He then pulled away and rested his warm forhead against her own. Staring in her honey eyes.

"You Ruined my plans for tonight." Tenten said with a laugh.

"Which would be what?" He questioned

"Dinner then afterwards off to train some more." She answered

"Too bad." Sasuke replied.

Tenten was about to say something but again Sasuke beat her to it by placing his lips on hers again. A very slow and warm kiss. Not hungrily. It started slow and sweet with Tenten's back still pressed against the counter. But after a few minutes Sasuke grew bored and kissed her harder which Took Tenten's breath away. But he pulled away again so that they could breathe, Tenten gulped in huge amounts of air but soon found him going back for more, This is were the kiss turned hasty and feverish. But it wasnt totally gross either. Tenten felt Something wet probing her closed mouth. Which she has come to know as Sasuke's tounge. Tenten decided to play with her fiance and deny him access. Sasuke growled alittle, he suddenly pulled her body toward his and lifted her up and placed her on the counter with still kissing her, Tenten was a bit surprised but refused to open her mouth. So he started to kiss her slowly again while rubbing her sides making Tenten feel relaxed, But this Time it was Tenten to pull away breathing heavily with a very noticeable blush on her face.

"Your face is all red Love." He teased

"Like yours isn't Uchiha." Tenten shot back

Oh Sasuke wasn't prepared for that. She actually stumped him! The Great Sasuke Uchiha!

Tenten smirked "What is the matter cat got your tongue?"

Then Sasuke suddenly grinned and leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear "No. You do Love." and wiith that said he reached down and started to kiss The spot right in front of her ear very very slowly, Which drove Tenten crazy! Her mouth was open and she tightend her hold on his shoulders while one of her hands went to his hair This continued for a few minutes with her fiance licking and biting her neck and her holding on to him like a lifeline.

When Sasuke saw her face he took the oppertunity to crash his lips on hers once more but this time slipping his tongue inside. Tenten gasped and the intrusion but went with it. Their bodies close together and couldn't get any closer than they were, This continued for a few minutes. seemingly in their own world in the kitchen with each other But like all good things... They must come to an end. So both Parties pulled away with blushes on their faces and they rested their feverent forheads against each other, Sasuke with a satisfyed smile on his face and a Grin on Tenten's. So they stayed there in the kitchen in each other's embrace enjoying this wonderful moment... But it didn't Last very long. Because...

The Door Bell Rang.

****Dun dun daaa. Oh God still can't believe I wrote this (Still has a slightly red face.) But there just isn't enough SasuTen Love out there so im making more! ahh but I hope my readers liked this little story and I'll only continue if it's wanted to. So feedback is welcome and let me know what you think. Anyway I know cliffhanger. But I hope that the characters aren't to OOC or OOc at all. I tried my best. Well TaTa readers. ;) ****


	2. Moments Together

****Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto Never have never will with that said Im happy that I got a couple reviews for now my My twoshot (Wink Wink) This is my late Valentine's Day present for you all, Well oh My.. More Lime and Laughs annnd fluff ahead of you.. You Have Been Warned! Turn back now! That is if you dont like such things. AS for the rest of you Readers Ahh, Ahem I Present To you the second part of T 'N' T! I do hope you Enjoy. Eh heheheee ;)****

Ring, Ring, Ring,

Ring, Ring, Ring,

Ring, Ring, Ring,

Tenten Couldn't help but laugh, They just shared a romantic moment and just when they we're gazing into each others eyes that blasted Door Bell Just Had To Ring. How Ironic right?

One look at Sasuke told her that he was annoyed. Not at her but at who was behind the door, And Apparently they kept on ringing the dam bell. Severly killing the mood, Tenten sighed she let her hands go of Sasuke's shoulders and attempted to push him away from her so she could answer the door and it was working for she felt Sasuke's grip slacken she smiled. but that smile quickly went into a gasp of surprise as he suddenly pulled her very very tight against his body her arms were trying to push him away but the shock hadn't left her yet.

"Uchiha what do you think your doing?" Tenten asked in a hard voice and apparently it worked this time! his face was in a stony glare set apon his fiance, perhaps he would get so mad he would let her go. It was a plan worth trying.

"We're not finished here." He said

"Oh But I am. Uchiha you had your fun."

His eyes Narrowed dangerously as he lowered his still hot and restless breath against her exposed throat His teeth sharps as if they belonged to a vampire skimed along neck. She squirmed where she sat on the counter while that damn doorbell was still ringing, With a powerful Push she shoved her frustrated fiance away from her and she darted as fast as she could to the front door. And quickly opened it otherwise her Fiance might have caught her and done what god only knows to her, The thought made her shiver in both good and bad way. She panted with a red face as she leaned against the doorway in support, As she stared at... Temari and Hinata?

What in the world we're they doing here?

"Hey! Ten I was in the neighborhood!" temari joked But she saw the cherry face tenten was currently sporting And Instinately had a smirk on her face. Hinata however didn't think the same thing right away...

"T-T-Tenten-c-chan are you alright? y-you seem t-t-t-to be all red in the f-face."

"Yeah Tenten something going on huh?" Temari wiggling her eyebrows.

"We Figured t-that you want to h-hang out j-j-just the three of us." Hinata spoke

Tenten was about to speak but Temari cut her off again "Or are we interupting something?" Her voice dripping honey with fake innocence. Again tenten was going to answer her when She was violently yanked back into a warm chest arms securing their way around her snug and built waist.

"As a Matter of fact you are." Sasuke spoke in the most controled voice he had at the moment

"O-oh" hinata spoke quietly

"Gee we're sorry." Temari's tone sure wasn't though.

"No! Don't be In fact Dinner is prepared and I can eat later so I can go with you guys." Tenten really didn't want to be alone with her finace at the moment. But she could tell that he wasn't about to let her go. proven by that his arms tightened their hold on her.

"Uh It's fine we hang hang out tomorrow I'll be in Konoha for a week. So no worries." She smiled and Stared at hinata for a moment

"Say hinata-chan lets go back to my hotel room To check some file work out. i might need help with it."

Hinata caught on what Temari was trying to say. Trying to make an excuse so they could leave she simply nodded her head yes.

So they left.

Sasuke gripped her waist real tight yanked her inside and slamed the door shut and locking it too. He pushed her up the nearest wall and rested his sweaty forhead against hers. He wasn't frowning but had a small smirk tugging at his lips, and love and desire shown in his dark eyes.

"Now That there gone." He started to say

"Oh you think I'm going to willingly let you do this?"

"No. I know your stubborn."

"Ha. Ahhh."

She felt Sasuke bite down on her neck, Not painful but just enough to shock her, The mood was coming back in full force. The Weapon's Mistress felt frozen stuck betwwen a wall and Sasuke, She wasn't complaining in fact it was the oppoisite. So he wanted to play it that way huh? Well honey it takes two to tango.

So She reached up with both hands running her fingers through his black-blue hair and not soon after she pulled real hard which made him give an unsuspecting yelp and she managed to throw him off her And she darted crazily for the stairs while laughing, meanwhile sasuke lay on the floor in shock he whispered quietly "Oh No you don't." So he jumped up raced after her and these games happened often, rather childish but it's what makes their day sometimes.

So she raced Toward the bedroom door when a palm flattened itself at the side of her head keeping the door closed tightly, Shit! tenten could feel his hot breath fanning the back of her neck, and the hairs stood on end. They didn't say a word for a few moments only standing there breathing hard. Well Tenten still wanted the thrill of adreneline rush through veins, So she slowly turned around to face sasuke and she smirked at him before ducking under his arm and running away down the hall around the corner, laughing but as soon as she turned her head she saw him, Right in front of her, her eyes widened for a second, before bending low to the ground and rolling away she saw a door and jumped to her knees and opened it real fast she heard sasuke near her and she closed the door. and sighed a relief, as she leaned against the door she thought heard a noise, So she slowly stood up and looked around in one of her guest rooms.

'Huh.' Tenten thought taking a second look 'Nothing is out of place.' Ah but she was so so wrong. That is until a gentle breeze flew by her face and she quickly looked at the window.. Funny it wasn't open before. That could only mean one thing, She wasn't alone.

"Oh." Tenten whispered in the darkness. Then a glance to her far left she saw red. two red eyes staring her her. 'Not Good. Not Good!'

She darted towards the door and quickly left the room With her fiance hot on her heels. So this continued for the past few minutes Tenten trying to dodge Sasuke. Until it came to the point where tenten was crouching behind the couch looking for any sign of the young prodigy. She then crawled into the kitchen their dinner was left untouch, after doing a once over she stood up and breathed out a sigh.

'I can't Believe I'm sneaking around my own house!' Tenten thought 'Yeah sneaking from a horny uchiha.' Tenten let out a light laugh at her thoughts.

But she then felt very familiar arms wrap around her waist roughly tug her to a warm side. tenten gulped knowing that she was caught, And heard the responding chuckle, She risked a glance at sasuke she stared at blazing red eyes the sharingan spinning but soon slow down to a stop. No genjutsu. Just red eyes, Tenten gave a nervous laugh.

"Hello hehe."

"Enough of these games Tenten."

But of course tenten didn't get a chance to reply for sasuke lifted her up and tossed her over his left shoulder, "Hey!" Tenten yelled but Sasuke didn't listen. He raced to their shared room opened the door and closed it while walking over to the King-sized bed and threw tenten on the Black, red and brown sheets. She bounced twice before leaning on her elbows to stare at sasuke who was standing at the foot of the bed. Both were quiet. Before tenten started to get up sasuke moved so fast that he was above her both hands beside her head.

Tenten stared at her fiance with suspision, for he had a devious smile on his face he leaned down, As if he was going to kiss her, his lips centimeters to her own their warm breath mingled, put he pulled back up. Then after a minute he went back down to nearly kiss her again but he didn't.

The third time Tenten was already growing annoyed wishing that he would just Kiss her! so he leaned down nearing her mouth once more. and tenten leaned up wanting to close the space between them, but alas he moved up again to grin down at her. and tenten looked at him annoyed. She crossed her arms over her chest while sasuke sat up still straddling her hips.

"Tease." Tenten whispered

"Hn. You started it."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Oh whatever." Tenten mumbled

"Now To finish what has been started." He whispered

Tenten finally smiled but still decided to have her arms folded arcoss her chest. As sasuke leaned back down he grabbed her arms unfolded them and held them against her head while going to her neck gently placing his lips on her jawline and slowly working his way to her cheeks and then her forehead sending shivers down her spine the good kind.

He was kissing her everywhere but on her lips And it was drivin her crazy! but she wanted to feel his lips on her own, So she wrenched her hand out of his grip and pulled his head to her own her she smiled and brought his mouth on hers, Sasuke felt her smile in their slow kiss,

Soon after minutes, it was Tenten who grew bored and then freed her other hand from his grip and pulled his head in for a harder kiss. it was also her who asked for premission to enter in his mouth and sasuke who was to busy enjoying the kiss opened his mouth and then the fight for domince began, with sasuke winning in the end and since they had to breathe Sasuke pulled away while he distracted himself by softly kissing her cheek. and Tenten was red faced panting underneath her fiance, and he bit down on her cheek and it certainly surprised her but it didn't hurt and gave a little moan. At the attention her cheek was getting and Sasuke's arms were rubbing softly along her arms and back. Not to inapropriate places. This was no disapointing kiss.

But Tenten wanted to show her fiance some love to so she started to push sasuke to the side while rolling on him instead she smirked at his dazed expression and pressed against him causing both parties to moan. and sasuke went to grab her hips but Tenten shook her head no. And she went to his neck where she started to kiss down his throat causing him to moan and Tenten had one of her hands running through his silky black hair while the other was on his chest. she went lower to where his shouler met his neck and bit down that spot hard. to where she drew blood. but she licked it away And Sasuke wasn't expecting that so he quickly sat up staring at Tenten while she sat back because of his sudden movement.

"You marked me." His voice was husky from the activities.

"Yeah so?" Her voice sounding breathless

Silence ensued it wasn't awkward just silence enveloped the room both staring into the others eyes. Until The young prodigy spoke. "then can do the same." he moved so tenten fell backwards and he crawled on her and went to the crook of her neck and licked the spot where he was going the mark Tenten releashed a shaky breath soon she felt Sasuke bite her neck pretty hard, Her eyes went widebut she had to bite her own toungue to keep the moan from coming out. and then after that she felt him cleaning the mark he just made then he looked at her. "There we match."

Tenten laughed while sitting up and wrapping her arms around sasuke's middle and Sasuke in turn held her close to him buryig his face in her twin bunned hair. "I love you," His fiance whispered to him.

"And I love you to Tenten." He replied back.

"Come on, Let's get ready for bed." Tenten said

"Oh? But what about dinner?" His tone taking a playful hint.

"Leave it." She said and with that she broke his from his embrace and went to her drawer and grabbed a Red tank-top and black some shorts. and went into the hallway bathroom. and to busy himself he changed into his nightwear.

:::15 Minutes Later:::

Tenten came back into the room to find her fiance laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Tenten shrugged to herself while going to her side of the bed and pulling the covers up and crawling in bed and then pull the covers up to her waist smiling she settled putting her hands behind her head and staring at the ceiling in thought. And apparently she couldn't sleep, 'Great.' Tenten thought

:::Outside tenten's window:::

"Te-temari-san I don't see why we have to spy on Tenten,"

Temari was holding up a camera taking pictures and she stopped and turned to look at Hinata. "Because i'm bored Hinata."

"We-well I-I have a new movie we can watch back home."

Temari perked up "Oh? Whats it about?"

"Three friends h-h-having f-fun."

"Hmm I guess it's better than sitting around here alright then let's go get it and go back to my hotel room."

"Okay Temari-san."

So the two ninja left. without a trace.

:::Back inside the room:::

30 minutes has passed and yet Tenten couldn't sleep but her fiance seemed to be having a peaceful sleep or well he looked like he was, So she turned on her side one arm under head and the other slung over her stomach grrrr. 'why can't I sleep?'

She continued to lay there until warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind and warm breath ghosting on the back of tenten's neck. "What's wrong tenten,?" His quiet voice spoke in her hair

"I can't sleep Sasuke."

"Why is that?"

"Look I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, but is there something bothering you?"

"No There isn't."

Silence was her answer as if he didn't believe her, But his tired voice answered "alright then."

His arms tightened their hold on Tenten.

She sighed and tried to turn around, but he prevented that from happening, "Where do you think your going Love?"

Huh, Tired my A double S. apparently he still had energy. "need to turn around Uchiha."

So she finally turned around in his arms then leaned up close to half-lidded eyes "So I can do this." She pecked his lips then quickly settled back down, he chuckled then brought his hand back under her chin to lift her face up. he leaned down and gave her a longer kiss. soon they broke away from each other smiling. Tenten leaned up and kissed his cheeks then turned back around and was feeling better than before. he in turn nuzzled her neck and held her against him. So with his breath against her neck and there shared warmth It helped lull The engaged couple Sasuke & Tenten fall into the land of dreams.

**** And there you have it everybody! Im glad you enjoyed this Twoshot! Im not sure about making it into a chapter story but anyway It's done! and wow.. (Slightly red face) Ah well Sorry for the late update, If you liked this little Story and you will probably like Friendly Night Party. Well I hope you had fun reading it as much as I had a ball writing it ;) Expect more awesome stories about these two together from me soon lovelies!****


End file.
